Nigdy nie będziesz tym, kim głowa ci mówi żebyś był
by euphoria814
Summary: Więc Danny i Steve spotykają się w klubie BDSM. To trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż komukolwiek się wydaje.


**betowała wspaniała wrotka777 :***

* * *

W klubie nie jest specjalnie tłoczno i Steve kocha za to Hawaje. Bywał w podobnych w Seulu i Nowym Jorku, wszędzie są pewne problemy związane z brakiem kontroli nad gośćmi. Jednak na Hawajach są hermetycznym środowiskiem i pewnie większość gości nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, bo to oznacza te same twarze, ale dla niego to raj. On lubi to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które wypływa ze znania ludzi, którzy go otaczają.

Kono pije dzisiaj jedynie wodę i Steve wie doskonale, co to oznacza. Widzi zresztą jak Kalakaua wodzi wzrokiem po sali, szukając kogoś, kto byłby zainteresowany tym, co ona. Nie będzie miała z tym problemów. Kono jest świetną Dominą i ludzie o tym wiedzą. Steve był speszony, kiedy natknął się na nią w klubie po raz pierwszy. Gdy był na wyspie ostatni raz, Kono była zbyt młoda, aby wychodzić samej na plażę, a co dopiero do miejsc, w których fetysze nie miały tajemnic, a słowo tabu w zasadzie nie istniało. Chyba, że ktoś chciał go użyć jako słowa bezpieczeństwa.

Koszulka nieprzyjemnie klei się do jego skóry, ale raczej nic na to nie poradzi. Nie jest pewien, czy jest w nastroju na jakąkolwiek scenę. Może będzie dzisiaj jedynie obserwatorem.

Czuje, że atmosfera w klubie zmienia się, kiedy do środka wchodzi niewysoki blondyn. I facet nie jest po prostu niższy od niego. Nawet Kono jest wyższa od niego. I w zasadzie wszyscy, którzy znajdują się w pomieszczeniu ogólnym w tej chwili. A jednak mężczyzna nie wygląda na przytłoczonego czymkolwiek i pewnie czerwona opaska na jego nadgarstku wiele wyjaśnia.

\- Kuzyn mi mówił, że mają nowego detektywa, ale nie wspominał, że facet tak wygląda – mówi nagle Kono.

\- Facet jest gliną? – dziwi się Steve, bo sądził, że wie o wszystkim, co się dzieje w HPD.

Nie przepadali za nim, ale klub to miejsce neutralne. Nie rozmawiają o pracy. Zresztą nie ma tu zbyt wielu policjantów. A on i Kono, nie kwalifikują się do tej grupy, chociaż uważają się za stróży prawa.

Widzi jak facet podchodzi do baru i zamienia kilka krótkich słów z barmanem. Jego uśmiech jest zaraźliwy, chociaż Steve nigdy nie był podatny na takie rzeczy. Jeśli ktoś potrafił oprzeć się Kono, w jego mniemaniu był bogiem kontroli. I należał do tej cudownej grupy.

Mężczyzna musi czuć na nim swój wzrok, bo odwraca się i patrzy wprost na niego. Steve wie, że nie powinien się w ten sposób gapić. W ich środowisku jest to traktowane w pewnym sensie, jak rzucone wyzwanie. Dwóch samców alfa naprzeciwko siebie. Klub nie jest jego terytorium, ale chce poznać drugiego Dominanta, ponieważ Hawaje to jego dom. A o dom i jego mieszkańców się dba.

Czeka, aż mężczyzna uniesie podbródek, odpowiadając na wyzwanie, ale na twarzy blondyna pojawia się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech niż przedtem, kiedy unosi do góry butelkę z wodą, upijając łyk w niemym toaście. Steve, nawet z tego miejsca widzi jak facet przełyka i nie może przestać patrzeć. Gdyby mężczyzna był uległy, wiedziałby dokładnie, co zrobiłby z nim, gdyby zostali sami.

\- Wow – wyrywa się Kono. – To byłoby straszne, gdyby nie było tak zabawne. Wiesz, że masz problemy z kontrolą, no nie? – pyta.

Steve ma ochotę ją zignorować, ale to nie jest takie proste. Kalakaua ma w sobie coś takiego, co sprawia, że nie sposób jej nie słuchać.

\- To tylko… - zaczyna i urywa, bo blondyna nie ma już przy barze.

Jest trochę wściekły na siebie, że dał się rozproszyć. Chciał wiedzieć, kto przyciągnie uwagę mężczyzny jako pierwszy. Wie, że to tylko potwierdza słowa Kono, ale nie zamierza się do tego przyznawać.

\- Danny Williams – słyszy za sobą i prawie reaguje tak, jak wyszkolili go w SEAL.

Facet ma szczęście, bo w innym przypadku już leżałby na podłodze z wyłamaną ręką. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zachodzi SEAL od tyłu. Nikomu do tej pory się to jeszcze nie udało i może szok jest widoczny na jego twarzy, bo Kono zaczyna się śmiać. Pewnie nadal wygląda jak baran, bo 'Danny Williams' uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco.

\- Kono – przedstawia się szybko Kalakaua. – A ten milczący wielkolud, to Steve – mówi szybko dziewczyna, jakby on nie znał manier.

Danny nie wyciąga jednak w ich kierunku dłoni i w pełni to rozumie. Nie każdy wita się w ten sposób. Nie każdy to lubi.

\- Miło mi was poznać – mówi Williams i jego akcent jest dziwny.

Steve oczywiście, gdzieś już to słyszał, ale skoro to nie mandaryński, jest mu się trudno połapać. Chłopaki z jego oddziału pochodzili z różnych części kraju. Danny jest z kontynentu, to jest pewne, ale nie daje zbyt wielu wskazówek.

\- Wzajemnie – odpowiada Kono i Steve czuje się trochę jak idiota, bo pewnie powinien coś powiedzieć.

\- Rozglądacie się, czy macie jakieś plany? – pyta Danny. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się o tym miejscu, sądziłem, że będzie więcej…

\- Nagich ludzi? – rzuca Steve, bo jeśli tak, to Williams to czysty amator.

\- Kokosów i ananasów – przyznaje Danny.

A, Kono śmieje się jak wariatka. Pewnie to jest zabawne, ale Steve jakoś nie może oderwać od mężczyzny oczu. Jest coś magnetyzującego w Williamsie i prawie żałuje, że facet nie jest jednak uległy. Istnieje jeszcze drobna szansa, że to switch, a dzisiaj wybrał tę bardziej dominującą stronę swojej natury. Steve jednak boi się posiadania takich nadziei.

\- Jesteś tutaj nowy – podejmuje Kono, chociaż przecież doskonale o tym wie.

\- Aż tak odstaję od reszty? To wzrost? – pyta Danny, patrząc na nią, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział, co jest grane. – Akcent? Nienawiść do ananasów?

\- Nie lubisz ananasów? – wtrąca Steve z niedowierzaniem, bo z facetem jest coś naprawdę nie tak.

\- Oraz plaż i piasku. Oraz surferów – wymienia jednym tchem Williams.

I nie wydaje się tym wcale zażenowany. Steve chce go nie lubić, ale nie potrafi. A byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby te niebieskie tęczówki należały do jakiegoś palanta. Williams jednak jest dowcipny i hipnotyzujący. A, przynajmniej Steve ma wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. I to przyciąganie jest wzajemne, bo Danny patrzy na niego o wiele dłużej, niż na Kono. I jest w tym pewna intencja. Wyczuwa to.

\- Jesteście tutaj tylko jako publiczność czy macie jakieś konkretne plany? – pyta mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli znajdzie się ktoś interesujący – rzuca Steve, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- A ja już znalazłam kogoś interesującego – przyznaje Kono. – Tylko muszę odczekać, żeby to nie było, aż nadto oczywiste – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Steve nie chce nawet wiedzieć, co chodzi jej po głowie.

Danny prycha, bo to oczywiście jest coś, co go bawi. Może dokładnie tak samo traktuje swoich uległych. Kono lubi takie gierki. On sam jest bardziej bezpośredni.

\- A ty? – pyta Kalakaua.

Danny posyła jej te swój szeroki uśmiech, od którego Steve'owi jest odrobinę goręcej. A może to klimatyzacja przestaje działać.

Nie chce tego bliżej badać, bo boi się, że dojdzie do wniosku, że umawianie się poza klubem z Dannym będzie doskonałym pomysłem. W końcu BDSM, to tylko część jego natury i wie, że ludzie jakoś funkcjonują, kiedy tylko jeden z partnerów jest tym zainteresowany.

\- Właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy Steve nie byłby zainteresowany mną. Albo dokładniej rzecz biorąc, wszystkim tym, co mógłbym mu pokazać – mówi Danny.

I przez ułamek sekundy Steve nie nadąża.

A potem Kono opluwa się wodą, którą pije. I tak, dokładnie chodzi o to, o co Steve myśli, że chodzi. Spogląda na swoją rękę, którą trzyma w kieszeni, więc nie widać opaski na nadgarstku. Wyciąga ją i Williams wydaje się naprawdę zszokowany, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewa.

\- Jestem Dominantem – mówi Steve na wszelki wypadek, żeby wszystko było jasne.

\- Na pewno? – wyrywa się Danny'emu i chyba nie to chciał powiedzieć.

\- Tak. Jestem Dominantem – powtarza Steve i nie wie nawet, skąd bierze się w nim ta panika.

Kono tymczasem śmieje się w głos, zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich. Williams ma na policzkach ciemny rumieniec, który ciągnie się nawet niżej, w dół, aż pod kołnierzyk jego nierozpiętej koszuli. Do Steve'a dochodzi dopiero teraz, że facet ma krawat. Może wcześniej za bardzo wgapiał się w te niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Wow, przepraszam _babe_. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wyglądało, że jesteście tutaj razem. Normalnie nie próbowałbym nawet podchodzić, ale nie ma zabawy bez odrobiny ryzyka – tłumaczy Danny.

Steve tak bardzo ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się zamknął, ale nie jest w stanie. Kono śmieje się dalej.

ooo

To naprawdę krępujące, bo widują się teraz z Williamsem przynajmniej raz w tygodniu w klubie. Danny zawsze się do niego szeroko uśmiecha, ale z sobą nie rozmawiają. Dalej czuje coś dziwnego, kiedy patrzy na Williamsa. Może chodzi o sam fakt, że mężczyzna ma tą łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów. A może po prostu te niebieskie tęczówki nie chcą wyjść mu z głowy.

Nie może też zapomnieć o tym, że Danny był przeświadczony o tym, że Steve jest uległym. To nie jest coś, co zakłada ktokolwiek. Nawet, kiedy pierwszy raz przyszedł do klubu, od razu wiedziano po której stronie bicza się znajdzie. I to mu odpowiada. Naprawdę.

Nie wie jednak, dlaczego nie może przestać o tym myśleć. Ani, dlaczego Kono ma ten dziwny wyraz twarzy ilekroć na niego patrzy. Jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na uległego? – pyta w końcu, bo męczy go to dostatecznie długo.

Kono prycha.

\- Wiesz, że nie ma czegoś takiego – informuje go Kalakaua.

\- Więc, co… - zaczyna i nie kończy, bo to idiotyczne.

Poza tym Kono patrzy na niego znowu w ten dziwny sposób, który wróży kłopoty. A on czuje się trochę, jak zagubiony mały chłopiec, którym nie był od lat.

Kono wzrusza w końcu ramionami, co jest jedyną odpowiedzią na pytanie, które nie padło. Nie wziął z sobą nikogo do prywatnego pokoju od czasu, kiedy Williams przystąpił do klubu. Nie pokazuje się w części otwartej dla wszystkich mniej więcej od tego samego czasu. Nie wie, co to oznacza, ale nie podoba mu się, że ilekroć ktoś zwraca jego uwagę, w chwilę później instynktownie szuka wzrokiem Danny'ego, jakby czekał na aprobatę.

\- On jest dobry – informuje go nagle Kono. – Wiem, że ostatnio jesteś nie w humorze, ale jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał czas, to on przychodzi też w piątki. I zawsze robi z kimś scenę. Sporo osób zaczęło się pojawiać tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć. A wierz mi na słowo, że jest na co – mówi Kono.

Steve jej trochę nienawidzi, bo teraz po głowie chodzi mu Danny, przejmujący w aktywny sposób nad kimś kontrolę. Jakby fakt, że facet tak bardzo absorbuje uwagę wszystkich wokół nie wystarczał. Oczywiście musi być dobry. Pewnie lubi też gadać, bo kiedy Steve widzi go w klubie, Williams nie milknie. Zagaduje uległych z taką samą łatwością, jakby był na niedzielnym obiedzie u mamusi. I oni zawsze z nim wychodzą, bo przy Williamsie trudno nie czuć się swobodnie.

Chyba tylko Steve reaguje inaczej. I nie wie, dlaczego.

Nie bardzo chce to też rozważać, bo jego syndrom wyparcia to coś, z czego jest naprawdę dumny.

Pojęcia nie ma, co zrobić z informacjami od Kono. Nie da się o tym nie myśleć. Steve nie wie nawet, czy Danny podwija rękawy, zanim zaczyna dotykać swojego uległego. A ta informacja z kolei wydaje mu się najbardziej istotna. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy się poznali, chciał wspomnieć o krawacie, ale nie miał szansy i trochę tego żałuje. Okazja została stracona jak wiele przedtem.

Czuje ulgę, kiedy dostają wezwanie. Do HPD wykonano anonimowy telefon o ładunku wybuchowym podłożonym w centrum handlowym. Policjanci już oczyszczają piętra, kontrolując ruch, uspokajając wszystkich. Gdzieś miga mu znajoma blond głowa, ale zanim zdąża połączyć fakty, słyszy krzyk i chaos wybucha na nowo. Ludzie tłoczą się, kiedy on i Kono próbują przedostać się bliżej źródła zamieszania. Słyszą China przez słuchawki, ale na razie nie mają konkretów, więc nic nie meldują.

Kiedy docierają niedaleko fontanny w patio, w centrum, Steve nie wie nawet na co patrzy. Kobieta trzyma się za brzuch i spogląda pod swoją nogę z niemym przerażeniem.

\- Mina – rzuca Kono i Steve faktycznie dostrzega, że jedna z płytek jest lekko uniesiona.

Jakim cudem, ktoś nie wszedł na to wcześniej, nie ma pojęcia.

\- Szlag – rzuca Duke.

I Steve wie, że to się tyczy głównie faktu, że nikt nigdy nie lubi spraw z kobietami i dziećmi.

\- Saperzy są w drodze – melduje ktoś.

A do Steve'a nareszcie dociera, dlaczego kobieta trzyma się tak kurczowo za brzuch.

\- Jest w ciąży – mówi, zanim rusza do przodu. – Proszę się uspokoić, proszę pani. Jestem komandor McGarrett z Five O. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą – informuje ją. – Saperzy są w drodze. Jak ma pani na imię?

\- Sarah – wyjękuje kobieta. – Czy to… - zaczyna i nie kończy, a potem zaczyna płakać coraz głośniej.

\- Nie ruszaj się – radzi jej Steve, bo tylko tyle może, a potem kładzie się na podłodze przed nią, zerkając ostrożnie pod płytkę.

Nie ma niczego, czym mógłby podważyć odrobinę pokrywę, ale i tak widzi dostatecznie wiele, aby wiedzieć, że to mina działająca na nacisk, a nie mechanizm zegarowy, co daje im nieograniczony w zasadzie czas. Ulga, którą odczuwa jest ogromna, bo nie rozbrajał niczego od czasu tej wyprawy z Billym na misję w Afganistanie, o której nie wie nawet Cath.

Billy ma dwie nogi, ale obaj płakali ze szczęścia przez kilka dobrych minut, leżąc jak idioci na pustyni, zanim zebrali się w sobie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Sarah. Mam dobre wieści – mówi, a kobieta patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Stanie na minie w centrum handlowym, pewnie nie kwalifikuje się dla niej jako dobre wieści.

\- Nie ruszaj się – rzuca do niej na odchodnym.

Duke unosi brew, jakby chciał zapytać, ale w końcu macha tylko ręką, kiedy wycofuje się do swoich. Policjanci otoczyli już teren ciasnym kordonem, chociaż to niepotrzebne. Zagrożona jest tylko kobieta na minie i niewielka przestrzeń wokół niej.

Kono przewraca oczami, a potem jej oczy zaczynają błyszczeć. Zanim Steve zdąża spytać czy ma coś na twarzy, pojawia się obok nich Danny Williams.

\- Komandorze McGarrett, byłbym pod wrażeniem, gdybyście nie kradli nam pracy – rzuca na powitanie detektyw i wyraźnie nie jest zadowolony z ich obecności.

Jak i całe HPD.

\- Danny – rzuca Kono. – Nie wygłupiaj się. Steve tylko zerkał.

\- I? – pyta Danny.

\- Mina naciskowa – mówi.

Williams wydyma usta, jakby chciał udawać mądrego, ale wcale mu to nie wychodzi.

\- Znaczy, że wybuchnie dopiero, kiedy ona z niej zejdzie. Mamy tyle czasu, ile kobieta jest w stanie wytrzymać na minie – wyjaśnia bez wahania i spina się cały, kiedy dostrzega jak Sarah stoi. – Czy kobiety w ciąży nie chodzą częściej do łazienki? – pyta, bo coś mu się mgliście przypomina.

\- To zależy czy dziecko ułożone jest tak, że naciska na pęcherz – wyjaśnia Williams i Steve zapewne spytałby, skąd u niego taka wiedza, ale jest tymczasowo zbyt pochłonięty ich ciężarną.

Danny zresztą odwraca się, kiedy dochodzi do niego, skąd jego nagłe zainteresowanie.

\- Dziecko na pewno naciska na pęcherz – informuje go Williams całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Saperzy nie zdążą – stwierdza Steve, a potem rozgląda się wokół, ponieważ nie mają czasu.

Sarah kręci się prawie niezauważalnie, ale on widzi tylko jak mina odbiera to pod prawie centymetrową płytką.

\- Kono, pierwsze piętro – rzuca. – Danny, zbierz ludzi. Nie chcę ich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów od balkonów.

\- Co? – pyta Danny, ale Kono jest już w drodze, więc Steve nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Wbiegają po schodach i sprawdza barierki na balkonie. Nie są zbyt dobrej jakości, ale powinny wytrzymać. To zresztą nie będzie miało wielkiego znaczenia, bo potrzebuje jedynie pędu.

\- Szefie? – pyta Kono, kiedy przerzuca linę przez barierkę.

\- Ile może być w dół? – mówi.

\- Dużo – odpowiada Kono, co nie jest żadnym konkretem.

\- Spotkamy się na dole – rzuca więc, zanim przeskakuje przez barierkę, sprawdzając czy na pewno stoi w dobrym miejscu.

Lot w dół jest o wiele za krótki. Skakał ze spadochronem niezliczoną ilość razy. Spadanie do oceanu z helikoptera też jest o wiele przyjemniejsze. Kiedy lina kończy się i czuje szarpnięcie, spina się mimowolnie. Zatacza spore koło nad ziemią i kiedy chwyta kobietę, ta piszczy przerażona, bo nie widziała go nadlatującego i taki był plan. Podrywa ją w górę, siłą swojego pędu i są w bezpiecznej odległości, zanim za nimi rozlega się wybuch. Resztki podłogi uderzają w jego plecy, ale kamizelka kuloodporna je zatrzymuje.

Jego ręka w końcu się poddaje i wypuszcza linę, starając się jakoś zamortyzować upadek. Uderzenie i tak prawie wybija całe powietrze z jego płuc.

Jego bark boli jak diabli, ale kobieta, która na nim wylądowała, wygląda na całą i zdrową. I zaczyna znowu płakać.

\- Ty, cholerny, neandertalczyku! – słyszy nagle i Danny Williams pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. – Nie jesteś cholernym Tarzanem. Mogłeś się zabić – informuje go.

\- Wszystko było obliczone – kłamie. – Te miny nie mają szerokiego zasięgu – dodaje.

Czuje cholerną ulgę, kiedy sanitariusze pomagają wstać Sarah. Kobieta nie wydawała się taka ciężka jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Obliczone? W czym? W kalkulatorze podręcznym samobójców? – pyta Danny.

\- Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy – mówi i ma ochotę ugryźć się w język, bo pierwszą zasadą klubu jest to, że nie wspomina się o tym, co się dzieje poza klubem.

Jeśli Danny zauważa, że Steve posunął się o krok za daleko, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Wydziera się nadal. Steve jest pod wrażeniem, bo jest SEAL, a sam nie jest w stanie mówić na jednym oddechu tak długo. Nie za bardzo słyszy, co jest do niego mówione. Uśmiecha się dopiero, kiedy pochyla się nad nim Kono.

\- To moja wina – wzdycha Kalakaua. – To przez to, że kazałam ci oglądać ze mną 'Arrow', prawda? – pyta i nie wydaje się pod wrażeniem. – Buchnąłeś numer Olivera Queena, szefie – dodaje i nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem.

Steve ma ochotę zaprotestować, kiedy nagle przypomina sobie ten szczególny odcinek.

\- Tylko oni lądowali na miękkiej leśnej ściółce – ciągnie dalej Kono. – Co z ręką? – pyta, ponieważ jej nic nie umyka.

Danny zamyka się w zasadzie dopiero wtedy, kiedy orientuje się, że Steve jest ranny.

*ooo

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy widzi Williamsa w szpitalu. Przez chwilę sądzi nawet, że Danny przyszedł sprawdzić, co z nim. Mężczyzna jednak wchodzi do sali obok, gdzie znajduje się kobieta, którą zdjął z miny. Dziecko i ona czują się dobrze. Jej mąż pojawił się dosłownie w chwilę po tym, jak znaleźli się w szpitalu.

Czeka, aż Kono pojawi się wraz z jego kluczykami, kiedy ktoś staje tuż przed nim. Dostrzega podwinięte rękawy, wymiętą koszulę i krawat. I wie, że to Danny.

\- Neandertalczyk – mówi Williams. – Słyszałem o Five O, ale nie sądziłem, że twoja urocza koleżanka nie ma rozwiniętego instynktu samozachowawczego – rzuca.

Steve nie wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Uratowałem ją – przypomina Danny'emu.

\- Saperzy byli w drodze – rzuca Williams.

\- Nie zdążyliby – odpowiada bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

\- Nie wiesz tego – mówi Danny.

\- Wiem – upiera się.

Danny nawet nie próbuje się z nim sprzeczać. To ten moment, w którym Williams zdaje sobie sprawę, że nijak nie wpłynie na jego osąd i nie zmieni swojego. A Steve chce, aby popatrzył na to z jego punktu widzenia.

\- Widziałem jak zaczyna się wiercić – tłumaczy.

Danny marszczy jedynie brwi i potrząsa głową.

Kono wybiera ten moment, aby pojawić się na horyzoncie.

\- Co z twoją ręką szefie? – rzuca Kalakaua.

\- Wywichnięty bark – przyznaje.

Zawsze lepsze to niż złamanie. Nie pozwolił się wsadzić w gips, bo potrzebuje ruchomych kończyn. Poza tym to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jego ręka jest w takim stanie.

Kono wyciąga w jego stronę kluczyki, ale zanim zdąża ich dosięgnąć, Williams je przejmuje.

\- Nie, nie. Nie dawaj mu kluczyków – jęczy Danny.

I Steve nie był nawet świadomy, że mężczyzna jest w stanie wydać z siebie takie dźwięki poza stosunkiem.

\- Pewnie go naćpali – tłumaczy Danny. – Poza tym ma wywichnięty bark.

\- Powiedziałbym ci, skąd wydostałem się w gorszym stanie, ale to ściśle tajne – mówi Steve i wykonuje lewą ręką ten międzynarodowy ruch, który jasno świadczy o tym, że chce swoje kluczyki z powrotem.

\- Nie – rzuca Danny i to nie jest jedna z tych odmów, która sprawia, że Steve niemal natychmiast reaguje.

To nie jest jedna ze scen. Nie łączy go z Dannym nic takiego. Zresztą nie umie sobie wyobrazić jak miałby rozkazać, cokolwiek Williamsowi i nagle go to przeraża, bo wie, że facet nie odda mu tych kluczyków. A to był długi dzień i on naprawdę chce do domu.

\- Nie pozwalam sobie podawać leków – informuje Williamsa.

\- Z tobą jest coś bardzo nie tak. Od dawna leżałbym naćpany i szczęśliwy – prycha Danny. – Zostawiłem swój samochód pod centrum handlowym, zawiozę cię do domu – mówi, i to takim tonem, że Steve nie potrafi się temu przeciwstawić.

Kono unosi lekko brew, ale wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jest okej, szefie? – pyta dziewczyna niepewnie.

\- Jeśli okaże się, że ma złe zamiary, skręcę mu kark drugą ręką – rzuca, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

ooo

Danny zaskakująco spokojnie prowadzi, chociaż Steve nie jest dobry w podawaniu komuś wskazówek jak dostać się do jego domu.

\- Jak wrócisz? – pyta.

\- Taksówką – odpowiada Williams, jakby to było oczywiste.

Steve ma ochotę przewrócić oczami.

\- Kono może po ciebie wpaść – proponuje.

\- Kono mogła zaproponować ci odwiezienie – prycha Danny.

\- My nie robimy takich rzeczy – informuje go.

\- Nie powstrzymujecie ludzi przed skakaniem na linie w centrum handlowym. Widziałem – rzuca Williams i zaciska mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. – Odrobina ryzyka przydaje się poza naszą pracą, Steven. Nie ryzykujemy dostatecznie wiele? – pyta i tym razem to całkiem poważne.

Steve nie potrafi prowadzić takich rozmów.

\- To nie było ryzyko – upiera się.

\- Zwichnięty bark był zatem planowany – stwierdza Williams.

\- Był w kosztach, które mogłem ponieść. O co ci chodzi? – pyta zirytowany.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Mam ochotę zapłacić za twoje leczenie – mówi Danny, i to brzmi całkiem szczerze. – Dobra terapia przydaje się każdemu.

Steve przewraca oczami, ponieważ słyszy to nie pierwszy raz.

\- Ktoś z HPD cię nasłał? – pyta wprost.

\- Detektywi z HPD mają w nosie czy za tydzień będziesz martwy – prycha Danny. – Chyba przyzwyczaili się do twoich tendencji samobójczych. Ja natomiast widziałem coś takiego po raz pierwszy i potrzebuję odreagować – przyznaje Williams całkiem szczerze.

\- Nie jestem uległy – mówi niemal natychmiast Steve.

Głowa Danny'ego przekręca się tak nagle, że przypomina mu się ta scena z Egzorcysty. Williams patrzy na niego zszokowany, a potem jego wzrok wraca pospiesznie na drogę, kiedy przypomina sobie, że to on prowadzi.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – Danny niemal krzyczy. – Nie chodził mi o seks. Czy nawet sceny. Pomyślałem, że odwiozę cię do domu i upewnię się, że jesteś w jednym kawałku, skoro wszyscy to mają w nosie. Tak postępują dobrzy ludzie. Troszczą się o innych.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiada tak wolno, jakby tłumaczył coś, komuś choremu na autyzm. Zapewne taka osoba miałaby większe szanse na zrozumienie jego języka niż Steve.

\- A, kiedy ktoś jest dla ciebie bezinteresownie miły, ty mówisz dziękuję – dodaje jeszcze Danny i patrzy na niego tak, jakby czekał na jego reakcję.

\- Zawsze tyle mówisz? – wyrywa mu się.

Williams rzuca mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które zapewne ma zabijać. Steve zauważa jednak tylko, że jego oczy ciemnieją, kiedy mężczyzna się emocjonuje. Są jak ocean podczas sztormu. Jakby ich wcześniejsza barwa nie stanowiła dla niego problemu.

Danny parkuje z taką samą wprawą jak robi wszystko inne. Steve chce szukać skazy na nim, ale z drugiej strony zaczyna się obawiać, że kiedy ją znajdzie, to niczego nie zmieni.

\- To wchodzisz na piwo? – pyta, kiedy Williams wysiada.

\- Właściwie żartowałem – wyjaśnia Danny. – Nie musisz…

\- Odwiozłeś mnie do domu – stwierdza Steve, bo to dostatecznie dobry powód, aby wypili piwo.

\- Nie powinieneś mieszać alkoholu ze środkami przeciwbólowymi – informuje go mężczyzna.

\- Dlatego planuję wypić tylko piwo – rzuca.

Danny nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem. Dziwnie robi się dopiero wtedy, kiedy wchodzą do jego domu, a Steve zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że pracuje z Kono od trzech lat, a nigdy jej do siebie nie zaprosił. Z Williamsem rozmawia dokładnie drugi raz w życiu, a mężczyzna przekrada się w takie sfery jego życia, że prawie odczuwa panikę na samą myśl, że Danny pewnie nie jest tego nawet świadom. Nie wie, że Steve od kilkunastu dni potrafi myśleć tylko o ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- _Babe_ nie masz piwa – informuje go Williams, zamykając jego lodówkę.

\- Nie piję go za często – odpowiada.

Nie lubi pić sam, a nie zapraszał tutaj jeszcze nikogo.

\- _Babe_ , podsumujmy. Zapraszasz mnie na piwo, którego nie masz – mówi Danny.

\- Ty chciałeś pić piwo – przypomina mu.

\- Och, nie poinformowałeś mnie, że powinienem sobie je sam przynieść – prycha Danny. – Będę pamiętał następnym razem – dodaje i rozrzuca ręce na boki, jakby był bezradny

A obaj wiedzą, że nie jest. Steve wie, że to idiotyczne, ale czuje się odrobinę zagrożony. Gdyby nie znał siebie lepiej, pomyślałby, że ten głośny blondyn go trochę przeraża. Przeżył jednak Afganistan, Irak i Koreę. Nawet w Mongolii było gorzej niż dzisiaj. Nie ma powodów do tego, aby jego nadnercza produkowały adrenalinę. Gdyby chciał, położyłby Danny'ego jedną ręką.

\- Dlaczego sądziłeś, że jestem uległy? – pyta, bo to chodzi mu po głowie dostatecznie długo.

Williams robi minę, której Steve się nie spodziewał. Mężczyzna krzywi się, jakby nie chciał, aby akurat ten temat wypłynął. O czym innym, jednak mogą rozmawiać.

Danny wzdycha przeciągle, kiedy opiera się pośladkami o krawędź jego kuchennego stołu. Jakby to był jego dom, a nie Steve'a. I on pozwala mu na zawłaszczanie swojej przestrzeni bez słowa.

\- Wchodząc do klubów nigdy nie zwracam uwagi na te śmieszne bransoletki czy pieczątki – mówi nagle Danny. – Zawsze jednak wiem, kto gra jaką rolę. To jest takie moje coś – dodaje i Steve mu wierzy, bo sam potrafi odróżniać ludzi od siebie, nawet w normalnym życiu.

Nie tylko w klubowych realiach. Dlatego został czymś w rodzaju policjanta. Jego przeczucia się sprawdzają. Pomagają w pracy.

\- Najwyraźniej się po raz pierwszy pomyliłem – podejmuje Danny.

Ton jego głosu jest jednak dziwny.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdza Steve i nagle zasycha mu w gardle, bo dochodzi do niego, że chociaż Williams zachowuje się w stosunku do niego przyjaźnie, nie zmienił swojego zdania na jego temat.

\- Czy to ważne? – pyta Danny.

\- Tak – mówi Steve, bo to go gnębi od kilku dni.

\- Nie, nie dam się w to wciągnąć. Wiem jak to się skończy. Powiem ci co myślę, a potem zgłosisz nagięcie jakiś śmiesznych reguł, do których się jeszcze nie dokopałem. Unieważnią moje członkostwo, a ponieważ, to jedyny klub tego typu w odległości milionów kilometrów będę musiał podzwonić po znajomych. Wrócą w końcu moje członkostwo, ale będzie o wiele mniej przyjemnie – wyrzuca z siebie Williams.

Steve mruga jedynie, bo tylko do tego jest zdolny.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy sobie wmówiłeś na siłę, że jesteś panem dominującym. Jeśli ludziom z tobą dobrze, a ty się nie męczysz, robiąc posturę panującego nad wszystkim komandosa, twoja sprawa – ciągnie dalej Danny i do Steve'a dochodzi, że ta wcześniejsza przerwa wiązała się z wzięciem przez niego oddechu. – Mnie to nie dotyczy. Najlepiej zapomnij, że powiedziałem cokolwiek.

\- Jestem dominujący – informuje go uparcie Steve, ale bardziej to brzmi jak skarga dziecka.

\- Jesteś agresywny – poprawia go Danny. – Mylisz agresję z dominacją – uściśla i zaplata dłonie na piersi, kiedy potrząsa głową. – Już ci to chodzi po głowie, prawda? – pyta w końcu i wydaje się zdenerwowany. – Zaczynasz się zastanawiać. Sprawdzasz się dwa razy. Upewniasz się, czy na pewno ci się wydaje, to co ci się wydaje. Jeśli masz takie wątpliwości, to jednak oznacza, że chyba nie wszystko jest okej, Steven. Nie znam cię. Umówmy się, że cię nie znam. Może się mylę i powinniśmy uznać to za świetny temat do żartów. Za kilka tygodni powiemy 'a pamiętasz kiedy Danny zaproponował, żebym dla niego poklęczał' i Kono będzie znowu pluć wodę nosem.

Steve chce mu wierzyć, ale jakoś nie potrafi.

\- Jestem… - zaczyna uparcie, ale te słowa nie przechodzą mu przez gardło.

I widzi, że Danny pojmuje w lot, co się wyrabia.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś sobie pójść – dodaje, bo nagle czuje, że musi zostać sam.

\- Hej, jeśli… - zaczyna Danny.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Boli mnie bark. Chyba położę się spać – kłamie i Williams o tym wie.

\- Zadzwoń do Kono – mówi mężczyzna.

Steve kiwa głową, kiedy wskazuje mu drzwi.

ooo

Jego bark jest nadal w fatalnym stanie, kiedy idzie do klubu. Nie potrafi nazwać tego, co czuje. Ma ochotę zaciągnąć pierwszego lepszego uległego do prywatnego pokoju, bo nadal nie do końca klarownie wszystko widzi. I jednocześnie wie, że to błąd. I powinien od siebie wymagać więcej.

Nie widzi nigdzie Kono ani Danny'ego. Kilka osób uśmiecha się do niego, witając go i ciekawie przyglądają temblakowi na jego ręce.

Wchodzi głębiej, nie zatrzymując się, bo potrzebuje poczuć to napięcie, które towarzyszy każdej scenie. To przepięcie jest uzależniające i może, dlatego większość osób, która próbuje, jednak do nich wraca. Adrenalina ponownie zaczyna krążyć w jego żyłach, kiedy słyszy łkanie. Jeszcze nie widzi uległej, ale z samej reakcji obserwujących może powiedzieć, że to coś naprawdę dobrego. Zresztą Kono jest w tym zachwyconym tłumie. Staje tuż za nią i zamiera, bo dziewczyna, która jest przywiązana do stołu wydaje się mieć atak padaczkowy. Pojęcia nie ma, dlaczego ludzie nie reagują, aż dociera do niego, że jej orgazm jest tak silny, że nawet mięśnie w jej palcach stóp kurczą się. Widzi końcówkę wibratora, którego używa nikt inny tylko Danny. Jest cholerna sobota. Specjalnie ominął piątek, ale z jego szczęściem pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Danny go nie widzi, bardziej skupiony na dziewczynie, która nadal szczytuje. Steve nie wie, co do cholery. Nie wiedział nawet, że kobiety są zdolne do dochodzenia tak długo. Uległa łka i łka, a Williams wyciera jej policzki kciukiem ręki, która nie jest zajęta doprowadzaniem jej do szaleństwa. Widzi jak usta Danny'ego poruszają się, więc facet pewnie szepcze jej do ucha czułe słówka, które są przeznaczone tylko dla niej.

Kiedy jej ciało w końcu wiotczeje, Steve nie wie jak ma się z tym czuć. Wie, że to nie zawody, ale żadna z jego uległych nigdy nie odleciała tak bardzo. I nie chodzi nawet o czas, w którym dziewczyna dochodziła, ale o samą łatwość, z jaką Williams poruszał się wokół niej. Że wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Steve posiada tę wiedzę, ale nie wychodzi z niego w ten sposób. Nie promieniuje z każdego pora jego skóry.

Wycofuje się do ogólnej części klubu, zanim ktokolwiek zdąża go zauważyć.

ooo

Kono dołącza do niego po dobrych dwóch godzinach i ma ten wyraz twarzy, który świadczy o tym, że niedawno była na prywatnej sesji. Wie też, że Kalakaua długo tutaj już nie zabawi. Sam sączy trzeciego drinka, wymieniając uprzejmości. Jeszcze nikt nie pytał, dlaczego nie bawił się od dobrego miesiąca, ale przynajmniej teraz tłumaczy go ręka na temblaku.

Kątem oka dostrzega jak Danny prowadzi obok siebie dziewczynę. To musi być ta sama, z którą odbył scenę wcześniej. Mężczyzna sadza ją na kanapie i podaje jej butelkę wody, pewnie nie pierwszą dzisiaj. Szepcze coś do niej i Steve chciałby wiedzieć co.

\- Więc, to ktoś stały? – pyta.

Kono unosi brew, zanim zerka na Williamsa.

\- Nie, Danny to stara szkoła. Zawsze siada z tym, z kim miał scenę i upewnia się, że trafią z powrotem do domu bezpieczni – wyjaśnia Kono. – Ludzie myślą, że jest dżentelmenem. Albo to przez to, że jest gliną. A ja myślę, że to taka ojcowska druga natura. Przyzwyczajenie – prycha Kono.

\- Danny jest ojcem? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Steve.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? – dziwi się Kono. – Obgadywałam go do China na ostatniej obserwacji. Wyłączasz nas? Byłam pewna, że cały czas słuchasz – mówi Kalakaua i wydaje się faktycznie urażona. – Danny przeprowadził się tutaj dla córki. Jego była żona i jej nowy mąż deweloper osiedlili się na wyspie. Jest z New Jersey. Jest znany w klubach w Nowym Jorku, dlatego dostał kartę członkowską bez okresu przejściowego. Ręczyło za niego tak wielu ludzi, że właściciel klubu podobno był pod wrażeniem. Zresztą Danny i tak większość scen robi publicznie, pewnie żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że jest jednym z tych bezpiecznych. Ja myślę, że się popisuje.

\- Zazdrosna? – prycha Steve.

\- Nie, jeśli nie położy łap na Adamie – odpowiada Kono bez wahania.

Steve nie może, nie przewrócić oczami. Z nad swojego drinka widzi jak Danny spogląda na niego. Stara się zignorować ten dreszcz, który przebiega po jego ciele, ale to nie jest łatwe. Czerwona bransoletka na jego nadgarstku jeszcze nigdy nie gniotła tak bardzo.

\- Zazdrosny? – pyta Kono, ponieważ jest wredną jędzą.

\- Nie, dopóki nie położy łap na tobie – odpowiada Steve.

*ooo

Jest mu trochę dziwnie, kiedy ich drogi przecinają się ponownie. Ścigają tego samego bombiarza, co staje się irytujące, bo kiedy dorywają faceta i Danny do niego strzela, a nawet trafia, okazuje się, że dupek ma na sobie ładunki wybuchowe. Steve ma trochę żal o to, że to wszystko nie poszło z dymem, kiedy podziurawili drania kulami, bo czujnik ruchu jest skierowany wprost na Williamsa. Danny stoi od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut, czekając na saperów. Nie ma nawet kamizelki kuloodpornej, nie żeby pomogła przy tej ilości materiałów wybuchowych.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś stąd odejść – mówi Danny.

Steve widzi strużkę potu, która spływa mu po twarzy. Williams nad sobą panuje, ale to pozorne.

\- Jasne – prycha Steve.

\- To nie jest mina McGarrett. Nie wylecisz na mnie Tarzanem i obaj o tym wiemy. Czekamy na saperów, zrozumiałeś mnie, Steven? – pyta Danny takim tonem, że trudno się z nim sprzeczać.

\- Okej. Czekamy na saperów, ale się stąd nie ruszę – informuje go.

Nie wie czy mężczyźnie ulżyło, czy nie. Nie zna go na tyle dobrze, aby to stwierdzić.

Ciasny kordon policji otacza ich, oddzielając od gapiów i potencjalnych ofiar. Są w środku miasta, a wydaje mu się, jakby byli z Dannym kompletnie odcięci.

\- Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś – podejmuje.

\- Chryste, naprawdę zamierzasz teraz odsłaniać przede mną swoją duszę? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Danny. – Czy zagadujesz mnie, żebym zapomniał na krótką chwilę, że jeśli drgnę, to wyleci połowa ulicy?

Steve nie wie jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Coś jest nie tak z twoją twarzą. Masz na niej anewryzm – informuje go Williams. – Dobra, dawaj. I tak szybko stąd nie pójdę – wzdycha.

To chyba jedyne zaproszenie do zwierzeń, które dostanie.

\- Może jestem switchem – rzuca McGarrett.

\- A czujesz się na takiego? – pyta całkiem szczerze Danny.

I patrzy na niego tak, jakby nic się przed nim nie ukryło.

\- Nie – przyznaje Steve, zanim zdąża zdusić w sobie te słowa. – To jednak nie tak, że mogę nagle przyjść do klubu i powiedzieć ochronie, że chcę zieloną bransoletkę. Nie jestem idiotą. Wiem, że bycie uległym nie jest obraźliwe. Po prostu…

\- Po prostu nie sądziłeś, że jesteś jednym, i to spora zmiana w rozumieniu i postrzeganiu – kończy za niego Danny. – Jeśli ktokolwiek powie coś na temat innego koloru bransoletki, tylko daj znać – rzuca Williams, i to jest pocieszające, że Danny stanowi jego dziwną grupę wsparcia.

Panikował na ten temat dostatecznie długo. I dalej część niego się zżyma. Chce jednak spróbować, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest. A jeśli to nie to, to przynajmniej będzie wiedział. Pewność w jego zawodzie to wszystko.

\- Powiedziałbym, Kono. Nie wyszliby z tego w jednym kawałku – mówi.

\- Też fakt – stwierdza Danny. – Więc może Kono…? – pyta i spogląda na niego sugestywnie.

Steve nie może się nie skrzywić.

\- Kono jest w porządku, ale… - urywa. – Pracujemy razem. To by sporo namieszało – przyznaje.

I patrzy na niego wymownie, bo nie wie jak inaczej to zaproponować. Danny marszczy brwi, a potem jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko, kiedy dochodzi do niego, dlaczego Steve w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Williams chciał go wtedy pierwszego dnia i Steve ma nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii. I Danny chce go równie mocno, co on Danny'ego.

Po twarzy Williamsa przebiega coś, czego Steve nie potrafi rozgryźć. I zanim, ktokolwiek, cokolwiek mówi, w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawia się saper.

\- Komandor McGarrett z Five O, Detektyw Williams HPD – przedstawia się.

Umyka mu stopień sapera, bo Danny spina się wyraźnie na widok bomby. Zapomina czasami, że gliniarze w pewnym sensie to inny rodzaj cywila. Nie widzą na porządku dziennym bomb. Są od czasu do czasu ostrzeliwani, ale część z nich przez całą służbę ani raz nie sięga po broń. Steve zna takich, i to trochę przerażające. Dlatego czuje się o wiele lepiej, kiedy to Five O jest wzywane do poważniejszych akcji i współpracują wraz ze SWAT.

\- Proponowałbym, żeby się pan odsunął, komandorze McGarrett – rzuca saper.

\- Mówiłem mu – prycha Danny i chyba próbuje być dzielny.

Fakty są jednak takie, że Steve stoi na tyle blisko, że widzi krople potu na jego czole. I mokre plamy na jego koszuli. Ręce Danny'ego trzęsą się lekko, ale to nic dziwnego. Steve też denerwowałby się, gdyby namierzała go pieprzona bomba wykonana przez cholernego amatora.

\- Steve – mówi Danny i patrzy na niego. – Odsuń się. Wiem, że masz tendencje samobójcze, ale to teraz moja pora na zabawę w ryzyko – informuje go Williams. – Mówię całkiem poważnie. Odsuń się, Steven – dodaje odrobinę ostrzej.

Ma ochotę zaśmiać się, ale jego krtań się zaciska, kiedy widzi wzrok Danny'ego wbity w siebie. Robi krok w tył, zanim zdąża nad sobą zapanować. I może to jest kolejny dowód na potwierdzenie hipotezy, do której istnienia przyznał się tylko dlatego, że obaj są w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie. Ludzie mówią sobie wtedy dziwne rzeczy.

Wie jednak, że do tego tematu wrócą. I, kiedy saper rozbraja bombę, nie jest nawet specjalnie zdziwiony, kiedy Danny przytula go naprawdę mocno.

\- Dzięki – mówi Williams. – Jesteś nienormalny, ale dzięki – powtarza i Steve spina się, bo Danny obejmuje jego prawy bark. – Co jest? – pyta mężczyzna niemal natychmiast. – Steven, powiedz mi, że nie zdjąłeś temblaka tylko po to, żeby jechać na akcję – warczy Williams.

Steve zatem nie mówi ani jednego słowa.

ooo

Steve nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy Danny odwozi go do domu, upierając się, że prowadzenie w tym stanie nie jest rozsądne. Kono nawet nie komentuje ich wymiany zdań. A raczej monologu, ponieważ Williams jest w stanie zastąpić sobie rozmówcę idealnie. I to może nawet lepiej, bo Steve nie jest specjalistą od konwersacji.

Co bardziej go dziwi, to fakt, że Danny nie wchodzi do niego, do domu, obiecując jednak, że pojawi się u niego wieczorem. Steve ma zatem czas, żeby się trochę uspokoić, bo adrenalina w jego żyłach nadal krąży. Jest jego jedyną siłą napędową.

Obserwuje jak Danny odjeżdża w swoim srebrnym samochodzie, który jest odrobinę zbyt wielkomiejski na Honolulu. Tutaj wszyscy mają półciężarówki, ale Williams jest z Nowego Jorku i dla niego pewnie to auta farmerskie. I niewiele by się pomylił. Są po prostu bardziej praktyczne.

Zerka na swoją komórkę, gdzie Kono melduje w SMS-ie, że mają już wyniki autopsji, które nie dziwią nikogo. Fong również dostał części zdetonowanego ładunku od saperów, więc mógł porównać kompozyty z obu miejsc ze sobą. To ich facet. I skoro koleś nie żyje, sprawa jest zamknięta. Jego rodzina mówiła coś o załamaniu nerwowym, więc to się idealnie wpasuje w profil.

Steve może nareszcie się odprężyć, i to jego błąd, bo budzi się nadal na swoim fotelu, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. A ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Jest tak ciemno za oknami, że pewnie przespał kilka godzin.

Danny w końcu wchodzi do środka, chociaż Steve nie zdążył go zaprosić. Williams staje przed nim z piwem w dłoni i przewraca oczami. Mężczyzna ma na sobie świeżą koszulę, a jego włosy są zaczesane do tyłu, ale jakoś mniej stłamszone żelem.

\- _Babe_ \- zaczyna Danny. – Spałeś tutaj? Gdzie jest twój temblak? – pyta, ale chyba nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, bo kiedy kładzie piwo na stole przed nim, macha do niego dłonią, jakby chciał, aby Steve wstał. – Zabiorę cię pod prysznic – mówi. – Poczujesz się o wiele lepiej – obiecuje i Steve mu wierzy.

Trochę dziwnie się czuje, kiedy Danny ściąga z niego brudne ubranie i wpycha do kabinki, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od jego podwiniętych rękawów. Zawsze zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły. I jest coś pociągającego w Dannym, który wydaje się całkowicie odprężony, a jednocześnie całkowicie przy kontroli.

Ciepła woda obmywa jego ciało jednostajnym strumieniem. I ma ochotę powiedzieć, że trzyminutowe prysznice to taki jego zwyczaj, ale Danny dotyka delikatnie jego barku, jakby chciał sprawdzić do jak wielu uszkodzeń Steve doprowadził dzisiaj.

\- Pewnie ludzie nazwaliby to bohaterstwem, ale dla mnie to głupota – prycha Williams. – Masz skłonności masochistyczne czy to przypadek?

\- Nie cieszy mnie, że moja ręka boli – mruczy.

\- Wow, to żyje – rzuca Danny, ale w jego głosie nie ma jadu.

Jego oczy błyszczą albo to Steve traci rozum. Danny nie wyciąga ręki głębiej pod prysznic, pewnie nie chcąc zmoczyć swojego ubrania, które ma nadal na sobie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Williams.

\- Czy nie ja powinienem pytać ciebie? – prycha Steve.

\- Ja przytulam córkę i świat staje się lepszy – informuje go Danny i Steve jest świadom, że to nie żadna metafora.

Stara się zatem wzruszyć ramionami, ale to nie takie proste, kiedy prawa ręka boli go jak diabli. Zaśnięcie na kanapie nie jest czymś, z czego jest specjalnie dumny. Ten sen nie należał też do najbardziej krzepiących. Trochę go przeraża, że odprężać zaczyna się dopiero teraz, kiedy Danny gładzi samymi opuszkami palców jego skórę. Na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka, ale wie, że wcześniej zdradziło go to, jak się spiął na sam dotyk Williamsa. Trochę czuje się tak, jakby był oswajanym zwierzęciem, ale Danny ten jeden raz nie komentuje, więc i on się nie odzywa.

Nie wie jak długo tak trwają, ale kiedy woda robi się chłodniejsza, Williams wyciąga go spod natrysku.

Steve czuje się czystszy, a jego mięśnie przestają tak boleć.

\- Chcesz się przespać? – pyta Danny wprost.

\- Nie, niespecjalnie – przyznaje i patrzy na drugiego mężczyznę, zastanawiając się do czego to doprowadzi.

\- Masz wybity bark – przypomina mu Danny.

\- Nie jest już całkiem wybity – prycha Steve. – Tylko trochę boli.

\- Trochę boli, powiedział – kpi Williams.

Steve wydyma usta, bo to naprawdę nie jest ten rodzaj bólu, którego nie jest w stanie znieść. I wie, że Danny po prostu informuje go, że dzisiaj wieczorem niczego nie zrobią. Dokładnie tak samo postąpiłby, gdyby był na jego miejscu. A nie jest.

\- Przyniosłeś piwo – zauważa.

\- Bo chciałem jedno wypić – prycha Danny. – A jak wiemy masz pustą lodówkę.

\- Nie jest pusta – obrusza się Steve.

\- Wszystko, co w niej masz nie nadaje się do jedzenia – informuje go Danny.

Steve ma wiele na ten temat do powiedzenia, ale robi mu się chłodno. Obwiązuje w końcu ręcznik wokół bioder, a kiedy patrzy na Danny'ego, mężczyzna ma dziwny ogień w oczach.

\- Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? – pyta Williams.

\- Jasne – rzuca Steve.

\- Nie ubieraj się – mówi Danny, a po jego ciele przechodzi dreszcz.

Zanim zdąża, cokolwiek powiedzieć, Williams zostawia go samego w łazience.

ooo

Wyciągają się w jego salonie i ma na sobie tylko ręcznik, bo nie ma ochoty, aż tak bardzo świecić gołym tyłkiem. Danny wydaje się jednak zadowolony i Steve zaczyna orientować się, że to udziela się również jemu. Jego ulegli reagowali tak samo na jego satysfakcję i dopiero teraz zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego. Zrobił coś dobrze. To sprawia mu pewną przyjemność, a nie został nawet pochwalony.

Wie, że krążą wokół siebie z Dannym. Williams nie wydaje mu rozkazów, chociaż bardzo chciałby. Widzi to w jego oczach, w tym jak mężczyzna ściska butelkę piwa, kiedy na niego patrzy. Kiedy jego wzrok prześlizguje się po nadal wilgotnej skórze Steve'a. Może samą radość sprawiło mu wrzucenie Steve'a pod prysznic.

Nie wie, gdzie to ich stawia.

\- Wtedy pierwszego wieczoru, byłeś mną zainteresowany – przypomina.

Danny uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Raczej się z tym nie kryłem – przyznaje Williams. – I pewnie, gdyby nie moja niewyparzona gęba nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji.

Steve nie wie jak ma się z tym czuć.

\- Myślałeś o tym? – pyta Danny.

\- Myślałem wiele – rzuca Steve cierpko, ale mężczyzna z niego nie próbuje zakpić. – Pytasz o to czy sobie to jakoś wyobrażałem ? – upewnia się.

Przełyka ciężko, bo nie może przestać myśleć o tej dziewczynie, która dochodziła tak mocno, że to wyglądało jak atak padaczkowy. Seks zawsze był dla niego dobry, ale coś takiego…

Danny uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

\- Mam pytanie – rzuca mężczyzna. – Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo to we mnie widzisz – stwierdza Steve.

Akurat ta część jest bajecznie łatwa.

ooo

Czasem wpadają na siebie w pracy, bo to nie jest możliwe, aby pracować w HPD i nie natknąć się na węszących Five O. A, przynajmniej Danny mówi tak do niego za każdym razem. Częściej widzą się w klubie, gdzie skutecznie unikają tematu, który poruszają tylko prywatnie. Przynajmniej się nie unikają. A raczej Steve nie ucieka na widok Danny'ego, chociaż mężczyzna zawsze spogląda na czerwoną bransoletkę na jego nadgarstku z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

Pewnie sądzi, że Steve się katuje i zmusza. Jego sceny zawsze były dobre. Ulegli mu ufają. Może jednak brakowało pewnej magii, bo to, że jest świadomy, co ludziom sprawia przyjemność nie oznacza automatycznie, że on ma się tym zająć. Wtedy, kiedy Danny wepchnął go pod prysznic było miło. A ten zawoalowany komplement dotyczący jego wyglądu trafił w czuły punkt.

Nie jest próżny, ale lubi wiedzieć komu się podoba.

Kiedy może w końcu zdjąć temblak, czuje się dość dziwnie, bo jego lodówka jest pełna piwa, które przynosi systematycznie Danny. Mężczyzna zaanektował jego kuchnię, zostawiając wszędzie swoje masaladas, bo HPD doszło do wniosku, że Williams będzie łącznikiem między nimi i Five O, bo najwyraźniej jest w stanie znieść Steve'a dłużej niż dwie minuty bez sięgania po broń.

Fakty są takie, że jeszcze nigdy na niego nikt tak dużo nie krzyczał. Danny w tym wydaje się niezmordowany. I nie przebiera w słowach.

Kono uważa, że to słodkie i jeśli zauważyła, że między nimi istnieje nadal pewne napięcie, nie mówi ani słowa. Zresztą Williams nadal jest główną atrakcją klubu. Jego piątkowe sceny przyciągają uwagę, ale Steve nie przychodzi tam więcej. Nie wie nawet, dlaczego. To nie zazdrość.

\- Cześć, _babe_ \- rzuca Danny w drzwiach, kiedy wchodzi do jego domu bez pukania. – Gdzie twój temblak? – pyta niemal natychmiast i w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać, że nie jest zadowolony.

\- Mam papiery od lekarza – mówi Steve pospiesznie.

Danny unosi brew, jakby sprawdzał czy to na pewno nie jakiś numer. A potem kiwa bardzo powoli głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

Steve czeka na jakiś rozwój wydarzeń, ale Willliams po prostu stawia piwo na stole. Czuje się odrobinę zawiedziony, bo spodziewał się innej reakcji. Danny wyjmuje nawet jedną z butelek i podaje mu ją, ale Steve potrząsa przecząco głową, a potem patrzy na niego z – ma nadzieję – determinacją.

Mężczyzna przewraca oczami, kiedy odstawia piwo z powrotem na stół.

\- A sądziłem, że rozegramy to spokojnie. Pierwszy dzień, kiedy możesz wrócić do pełnej służby i chcesz rzucać się na głęboką wodę? – pyta Danny, chociaż Steve ma swoją odpowiedź wypisaną na twarzy.

Odnosi wrażenie, że to najdłuższa gra wstępna świata.

\- Co chcesz robić dzisiaj? – pyta Danny ostrożnie, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy.

\- Chcę się rozebrać – przyznaje Steve, bo wie, że mężczyzna lubi go nagiego. – Chcę, żebyś mnie dotykał – ciągnie dalej, bo to całkiem oczywiste.

\- Twój bark nadal boli? – pyta Danny.

\- Nie – przyznaje. – Musiałbyś mi wykręcić rękę, żebym poczuł ból – dodaje, bo jego pełen zakres ruchu nie wrócił.

Danny przyjmuje to do wiadomości.

\- Prowadź – rzuca tylko Williams i Steve się nie waha.

W zasadzie jest już nagi w swojej sypialni, zanim Danny dociera na piętro. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się w progu i cieszy oczy. Steve nie potrafi tego inaczej nazwać. Czuje się obserwowany. Danny zresztą ogląda go od stóp, centymetr po centymetrze coraz wyżej, aż dociera do jego oczu i uśmiecha się szeroko, rozbrajająco.

Steve rozluźnia się niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie będziemy spisywać niczego od razu – zaczyna Danny. – Dopiero w to wchodzisz – tłumaczy. – Nie trenowałem uległego od bardzo dawna, ale sam wiesz czym to się je. Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy w twojej głowie zaświecą się lampki ostrzegawcze. Chcę wiedzieć, co ci odpowiada, a co nie. Omówimy każdą scenę z góry i jeśli będziesz miał jakieś sugestie, jestem na nie otwarty. Wybrałeś jakieś słowo bezpieczeństwa? – pyta. – Sugerowałbym, żebyś nie korzystał z tego, które używałeś wcześniej, żeby nie mieszać. Kiedy jesteś tutaj ze mną, jesteś uległy – przypomina mu i jego ton jest odrobinę ostrzejszy.

Steve nie może nie przełknąć, prostując się mimowolnie.

\- Spocznij – prycha Danny. – Celem jest, abyś się rozluźnił. Wiem, że potrafisz wykonywać rozkazy, ale chodzi o to, żebyś się dobrze bawił – przypomina mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Steve to wszystko doskonale wie. Rozluźnienie się jednak, to całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Myślałem o tym trochę – ciągnie dalej Danny. – Jesteś… Jesteś wariat – mówi, trochę go zaskakując. – Spodziewam się, że będziesz mi wycinał numery co chwila. Rozwiązywał więzy, które na ciebie nałożę albo rzeczy w tym stylu. Umówmy się, że dopóki to będzie zabawne, nie spotkają cię przykre konsekwencje. Jedyne kary, i to poważne, czekają cię, kiedy mi czegoś nie powiesz – dodaje, pewnie tak dla jasności. – Zrobimy tak – podejmuje szybko. – Chcę poznać twoje ciało, wiedzieć jak reagujesz na dotyk. Będę chciał poznać te rejony, które są bardziej wrażliwe i te mniej również. I to będziemy robić dzisiaj. Będziesz nagi i pozwolisz mi się dotykać – informuje go Danny.

\- A… - zaczyna Steve i czuje gorąco płynące do tego policzków.

Danny uśmiecha się do niego lekko, bo kiedy jest nagi, nie sposób ukryć tego jak reaguje jego ciało. I wie czemu dzisiaj mężczyzna chce go dotykać. To podstawa, aby wiedzieć potem, gdzie uderzyć biczem czy packą i wywołać odpowiedni efekt. To też nowe informacje dla Steve'a, bo do tej pory nic, co wiedział, nie dotyczyło jego samego.

\- Zgadnij, gdzie dotknę cię na samym końcu – rzuca Danny i pewnie to ma rozładować całą atmosferę, ale on czuje, że kolana dopiero teraz zaczynają mu drżeć.

Williams podchodzi w końcu do niego i Steve bierze głęboki wdech, bo jego mózg wydaje się niebezpiecznie niedotleniony. A może ta lekka mgiełka jest w całości spowodowana bliskością Danny'ego. Nie jest pewien. Wie jednak na pewno, że mężczyzna nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, pijąc wszystkie reakcje z jego twarzy. Steve ma ochotę zrobić tę minę, którą Danny nazywa anewryzmem, ale do tego potrzebna jest inicjatywa, a on po raz pierwszy w życiu ma problem z jej podjęciem.

Kiedy Danny go w końcu dotyka, ma wrażenie, że obaj są naelektryzowani. Ich ładunki nie są jednak takie same, ale przeciwstawne. Czuje to teraz wyraźnie, kiedy włoski na jego skórze stają dęba. A mężczyzna popycha go jedynie w stronę łóżka.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu. Jeśli chcesz, obserwuj mnie. I tak będę do ciebie mówił – obiecuje Danny, ale dla niego to brzmi jak ostrzeżenie.

Jeśli istnieje broń nieograniczonego zasięgu tak śmiertelna, że Steve jest pozbawiony opcji w kontakcie z nią, to są to usta Williamsa. To jak Danny mówi powinno być zakazane.

To co mówi, jest jeszcze gorsze.

\- Masz śmiesznie małe palce u stóp – zaczyna Williams i oczywiście musi go tam macać, jakby nie wiedział, że ludzie mają tam łaskotki. – Bardzo wrażliwe – dodaje z pewną satysfakcją, widząc, że Steve macha palcami, żeby go odgonić.

Nie udaje mu się. Opuszki palców Danny'ego prześlizgują się po jego stopach aż do pięt, a potem mężczyzna niespodziewanie obejmuje swoimi wielkimi rękami jego kostki. Rozsuwa jego nogi, chociaż gdyby poprosił, Steve zrobiłby to dla niego, a nie leżał jak kłoda. Dłonie Danny'ego zaciskają się zatem na jego kostkach i nie puszczają.

\- Czy, gdybym ci związał nogi, podobałoby ci się? – pyta Williams.

Steve nie wie czy to retorycznie pytanie. Nie zdąża jednak podjąć decyzji, bo ręce Danny'ego znikają, a zamiast tego czuje dość ostre ugryzienie w kostkę i język mężczyzny. Jest tak zaskoczony, że początkowo nie wie jak zareagować. Sądził, że Danny będzie go dotykał, ale mężczyzna nigdy nie sprecyzował czego do tego użyje. I sama ta myśl sprawia, że rozsuwa szerzej nogi.

\- Bolało? Nie sądzę – mówi Danny, a jego palce gładzą miejsce, które jest nadal wilgotne od pocałunku.

Steve nie może nie zadrżeć, kiedy mężczyzna przesuwa się wyżej, po jego łydkach aż do zagłębienia pod kolanem, które jest szczególnie wrażliwe. Już nie jest tak zaskoczony, kiedy Danny liże cienką skórę, sprawiając, że całe jego ciało się napina. Musi rozsunąć szerzej nogi, bo jego jądra robią się coraz cięższe, ale jeśli to zrobi, to Danny będzie to widział. I będzie wiedział.

\- Drżysz – stwierdza Williams i wydaje się nieporuszony.

Steve przekręca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego i widzi jak Danny go obserwuje. A potem mężczyzna pochyla się jeszcze raz i szczypie ustami jego skórę pod kolanem, jakby chciał wybadać wszystkie jego reakcje. To nie do końca boli, po prostu jest dość intensywne i zaczyna łaskotać, kiedy Danny wysuwa swój język i drażni go. To oscyluje na granicy przyjemności i czegoś, co Steve'owi kojarzy się ze 'zbyt wiele'. Porywa nogę, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Przestań – prosi, bo umówili się, że będzie mówił wszystko.

\- To było dobre 'za dużo'? – pyta Danny, kiedy rozmasowuje to miejsce.

Steve wbija biodra w swoje łóżko, bo jeśli zaraz się nie poruszy, ma wrażenie, że świat się skończy. Chciał leżeć spokojnie, ale to niemożliwe, kiedy Danny dotyka go w ten sposób. Jeszcze nie doszli do jego pośladków, a wie, że mężczyzna na pewno mu nie odpuści. Nigdy nie słyszał, aby Danny uprawiał seks ze swoimi uległymi. Nie w taki sposób, aby dochodziło do faktycznej penetracji z jego strony, ale Steve'owi w tej chwili i tak wystarczą jego palce.

Danny jednak przesuwa paznokciami po jego udach i na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka.

\- Szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć jak napinają się twoje mięśnie. Twoje ciało to dzieło sztuki – informuje go mężczyzna. – Wiem, że włożyłeś wiele trudu w to, aby tak wyglądać. Od początku wiedziałem, że jesteś idealny – mówi. – Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Twój tyłek jest zawsze taki gładki? – pyta i szczypie go w pośladek.

Steve wie o co chodzi, bo chociaż to nie jest łatwe, stara się, żeby na jego ciele nie było zbyt wielu włosków. To standardowa procedura dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek został przeszkolony do opierania się torturom. Nikt mu jednak nie powiedział, że ogolona skóra pod rękami Danny'ego będzie tak podatna na dotyk. Jego pośladki zaciskają się mocniej, kiedy mężczyzna szczypie je, a potem Steve dostaje kilka miękkich klapsów, które nie zostają wymierzone po to, żeby zranić. Danny po prostu stara się, aby krew znajdowała się jak najbliżej skóry, zaczerwienia je, sprawia, że stają się wrażliwsze. Pocałunek, który czuje w chwilę później jest prawie niezauważalnym muśnięciem. I łaskocze. Jego mięśnie napinają się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Pewnie będzie idiotyzmem, kiedy powiem ci, że chcę, żebyś się rozluźnił – mówi Danny.

Steve nie wie czy westchnąć, czy obrócić się i go uderzyć. Kusi go i jedno, i drugie. W końcu jednak chwyta mocniej poduszkę, bo Danny wsuwa palce między jego pośladki i chyba planuje je rozsunąć. A potem przesuwa paznokcie wzdłuż jego szczeliny aż do moszny. I to jest cholernie dobre. Czuje to wyraźnie na czubku swojego pieprzonego fiuta, który twardnieje tylko bardziej. Musi się podnieść, żeby ułożyć się wygodniej, ale Danny przytrzymuje go.

\- Już niedługo – obiecuje mu mężczyzna i Steve naprawdę w to wierzy, bo jeśli Danny nie zrobi czegoś szybko, Steve i tak eksploduje. – Jak długo nikt cię tutaj nie dotykał, Steven? – pyta nagle Danny, kiedy naciska płasko palcem na jego wejście.

Nie próbuje wsunąć się głębiej, po prostu dotyka dokładnie tak jak obiecał.

\- Długo – przyznaje Steve, bo czuje, że Danny czego na jego odpowiedź.

\- Jak długo? – powtarza Williams i ewidentnie nalega na odpowiedź.

\- Cztery lata – przyznaje Steve.

Ostatni raz tuż po tym jak podjął decyzję o przejściu do rezerwy. Nie wie czemu potem nigdy tego nie robił, ale nie był w związku. W zasadzie klub był łatwym i dobrym wyborem. Związek oznaczałby poświęcanie czasu czemuś innemu niż praca. A nawet Cath miała tego dość.

W klubie jednak był dominujący i teraz, kiedy czuł palec Danny'ego wywierający nacisk na jego wejście, chciał go jedynie głębiej. Może tego brakowało mu przez cały ten czas.

Zanim jednak zdążył się rozluźnić, dłoń mężczyzny znikła.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Danny'emu. – Ciekawi mnie, czy doszedłbyś tylko od tego – rzuca Williams, jakby to była jedna z teorii, które chciałby przetestować.

Steve nie ma nic przeciwko. Jego tyłek wydaje się mrowić. Czuje się pusty, a wrażenie dotyku nadal utrzymuje się na jego skórze.

\- Masz świetny tyłek – informuje go Danny. – Wyglądałby lepiej, gdyby był zaczerwieniony. Jak sądzisz? – pyta.

Steve napina tylko mięśnie i Danny się śmieje, tym swoim radosnym, nieskrępowanym śmiechem, od którego przechodzą go dreszcze. Williams ma w sobie energię, której część na sobie chce poczuć Steve.

Zanim zdąża ochłonąć, Danny sunie paznokciami po jego plecach. Wbija je o wiele silniej niż w jego uda i pewnie zostawia czerwone ślady na jego plecach. To nie boli, a przynajmniej nie całkiem. To przyjemne uczucie, które nie przeładowuje jego nerwów. Nie sprawia, że wszystko w nim się buntuje. Trochę mrowi, ale ponieważ jego fiut sztywnieje tylko bardziej, Steve nie planuje protestować.

Danny przeciąga tępą stroną paznokci po jego plecach raz jeszcze, zanim zatrzymuje się ostrożnie na jego prawym barku i sunie po nim palcami z jakąś dziwną delikatnością.

\- Nie ma ani śladu – informuje go mężczyzna.

Steve nie wie czemu odczuwa taką ulgę z tego powodu. Miał dostatecznie wiele siniaków w życiu, żeby się nimi nie przejmować. Ten jeden raz chce jednak wyglądać dobrze. Od dawna nikt go nie dźgnął nożem. Ludzie, którzy do nich strzelali w tamtym tygodniu, nie trafili nawet w kamizelkę. Steve brzydzi się amatorami, ale jednak to przyjemnie nie wylądować w szpitalu ten jeden raz. Dlatego teraz cała jego skóra, całe jego ciało może być dotykane i Danny korzysta z tego w pełni, kiedy wplata dłonie w jego krótkie włosy i masuje skórę głowy. Robi to tak dobrze, że wyrywa mu się z ust ciche westchnienie.

\- Obrócisz się dla mnie, _babe_? – pyta Danny.

Steve ma ochotę powiedzieć nie, ale jego ciało nie współpracuje. Jego plecy są gorące, kiedy dotykają chłodnej pościeli. Starał się nie kłaść w miejscu, w którym jest mokra plama. Jego fiut jest tak twardy, że cieknie i Danny przez chwilę patrzy na jego członek z zadowoleniem, którego nawet nie ukrywa. Steve niemal czeka, aż mężczyzna oplecie dłonią jego penisa, ale Danny przesuwa się z powrotem w dół, ku jego stopom, po których wierzchniej stronie sunie palcami. Jeśli mają to zacząć od nowa, Steve nie wie czy to przetrwa. Jego jądra już są tak twarde, że jeśli zsunie nogi razem, to boi się, że je zgniecie. Powinni mu dać medal za to, że wytrzymał tak długo.

Danny przesuwa tymczasem palcami po wnętrzu jego nogi, tym razem na szczęście nie zatrzymując się przy kolanie.

\- Masz taką gładką skórę – stwierdza Williams. – Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak trudno jest ci się ogolić samemu. Może mógłbym pomóc? – proponuje i jego oczy błyszczą.

Jego fiut, który jest pieprzonym zdrajcą, drga.

\- Zdrapanie z niej wosku byłoby łatwe – ciągnie dalej Danny i tym razem przygląda się jego reakcji dłużej.

Steve nie jest do końca pewien czy wosk, to dobry pomysł.

\- Albo zlizywanie kropelek, które zostałyby po kostkach lodu – rzuca Danny i tak, z pewnością na to się pisze.

Wypina nawet biodra w stronę ręki mężczyzny, ale ten przesuwa paznokciami po jego pachwinie, kiedy mija o centymetry jego fiuta. Czuje jedynie ciepło jego dłoni, zanim i ono znika. I dźwięk, który wydostaje się z jego ust, niechciany i nieplanowany – na pewno nie jest ludzki.

\- Dojdziemy do tego – obiecuje Danny. – A, kiedy do tego już dojdziemy, gwarantuje ci, że to będzie dobre.

Steve mu wierzy, bo już teraz było znakomicie. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak sztywny. Jego fiut stoi na baczność i czeka jak żołnierz na cholernej musztrze. Danny wodzi dłonią po jego brzuchu, śledząc jego mięśnie.

\- Wyciągnij ręce do góry – prosi mężczyzna. – Napnij je trochę. Widziałem ich zarys pod koszulką – zdradza, jakby to była ich mała tajemnica, że Danny obserwuje go nawet, kiedy są w pracy.

I to jest trochę gorące, że Williams zauważa o nim takie rzeczy. Steve wciąga powietrze do płuc i zamiera, kiedy Danny pochyla się i całuje go tuż nad pępkiem. Mężczyzna przesuwa się coraz wyżej, zostawiając małe cmoknięcia na jego skórze. Jego usta są trochę szorstkie, ale przyjemnie ciepłe i kiedy dociera do jego prawego sutka, Steve czeka. Ugryzienie jest jednak zaskoczeniem i Danny uśmiecha się do niego zadziornie, jakby doskonale o tym wiedział. Kciukiem masuje drugi guzek, który szybko twardnieje, bo jego sutki są wrażliwe.

\- Podoba mi się – przyznaje Danny. – Na pewno się jeszcze bliżej poznamy – dodaje i mruga do niego, kiedy szczypie go lekko.

Jego sutki muszą być jakoś bezpośrednio połączone z jego fiutem, bo ten drga, a kolejne krople wysączają się przez szparę na jego główce. Coraz trudniej mu oddychać, kiedy Danny pochyla się nad jego twarzą. Przez chwilę sądzi, że zostanie pocałowany, ale Williams pstryka go w nos, co pewnie ma być zabawne. Idiotyczne jest to, że on się naprawdę uśmiecha. Danny przytrzymuje jego dłonie przy łóżku, obserwując go uważnie, jakby sprawdzał czy takie krępowanie będzie dla niego problemem. Steve jednak chce w tym momencie tylko jednego. I zrobi wszystko, żeby to dostać.

\- Proszę – szepcze i wie, że został usłyszany, bo ręka Danny'ego zaciska się na jego nadgarstkach odrobinę mocniej.

\- Chcesz tego tak bardzo czy po prostu wiesz, co powiedzieć? – pyta mężczyzna ciekawie, kiedy przysuwa się do jego ucha.

Steve nie spodziewa się, że Danny zacznie gryźć lekko płatek jego ucha. Wygina się na tyle, na ile może, przytrzymywany za ręce. Nie jest w stanie uciec, bo Danny pochyla się coraz bardziej, a język mężczyzny wślizguje się odrobinę głębiej. Nie wiedział nawet, że to takie przyjemne.

Danny przestaje, prostując się i Steve mimowolnie spogląda na swojego fiuta, bo został już tylko on, ale Williams chwyta jego dłoń i przesuwa palcami po jej wnętrzu.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tak, cholera – przyznaje Danny. – Ręce są diabelnie unerwione – informuje go, a potem powtarza raz po raz to samo.

Steve ma wrażenie, że jego dłoń stoi w ogniu. Jego skóra mrowi jak diabli i nie wie nawet jak opisać to wrażenie. Po prostu się temu poddaje, bo nie do końca ma przed czym protestować. To jest po prostu dobre. Danny szybko jednak traci zainteresowanie, może Steve był zbyt oczywisty w tym jakie to dobre.

A potem mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Druga – mówi krótko Danny. – Podaj mi drugą dłoń, Steven – uściśla i jest bardziej zdecydowany.

To jeszcze nie rozkaz, ale z pewnością coś kryje się za tym głosem.

Steve wyciąga dłoń bez wahania, obserwując to, jak Danny uśmiecha się szerzej z aprobatą.

Jego prawa dłoń nadal mrowi, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna torturować nerwy lewej ręki. I, kiedy doznania się intensyfikują, nakładają się na siebie, ma wrażenie, że to jest koniec. Czuje się bezwolny jak nigdy. Czuje, że całe jego ciało nie należy do niego. To Danny budzi jego nerwy do życia i nie tylko jego dłonie mrowią. Stwardniałe sutki szczypią, a pośladki palą nadal od lekkiej pobudki, którą zrobił im Williams.

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo to trwa, ale Danny w końcu zostawia w spokoju jego ręce, a potem przeciera jego czoło. Steve nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że jego ciało pokryło się warstewką potu. Z pewnością jego penis się sączy, i to nie jest teraz ważne, bo jego ręce nadal mrowią. Wątpi, aby miały szybko przestać. I to jest w porządku, bo to jest niesamowite uczucie.

Nie sądzi, aby cokolwiek przebijało to, dopóki Danny nie dotyka w końcu jego fiuta, zaciskając dłoń niemal boleśnie, jakby bał się, że Steve dojdzie w tej samej w chwili, w której on zacznie, co jest dość prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Steve zwija się wokół ręki mężczyzny. Czuje się tak, jakby poraził go prąd, ale na szczęście Danny nie zmusza go więcej do czekania. Obciąga go zdecydowanymi długimi ruchami, których Steve sam by nie wybrał, ale które sprawiają, że jego fiut ożywa od trzonu po samą główkę. Ma wrażenie, że orgazm jest z niego wyciągany siłą, wypychany i patrzy trochę spanikowany na Danny'ego, bo on nie ma się nawet czego chwycić. Jego dłonie są nadal jak wyciągnięte z ogniska. Jego nerwy takie żywe, takie podatne.

Danny uśmiecha się do niego spokojnie, jakby rozumiał przez co teraz Steve przechodzi i splata ich palce razem.

\- Wszystko, dobrze – zapewnia go mężczyzna.

To może być szept albo krzyk, Steve nie wie, bo przez szum krwi w jego uszach niewiele może stwierdzić o otaczającym go świecie.

\- Odpuść sobie – prosi Danny. – I pokaż mi jak dochodzą SEAL – dodaje i pewnie to miał być kolejny słaby żart, ale Steve rozluźnia się na tą krótką chwilę, i to jego błąd, bo orgazm uderza w niego jak sztorm w lotniskowiec, zmiatając wszystko z sobą.

Jego mięśnie zaciskają się, z pewnością jego palce stóp się podwijają, bo to niemal boli, ale wszystko jest tak dobre, że to nie ma znaczenia. Ten jeden raz. Nie wie czy zamknął oczy, czy po prostu zgasło światło. Może pociemniało wokół, ale kiedy widzi po raz kolejny Danny'ego, ten głaszcze go po policzku, wsuwa palce w jego włosy, masując głowę.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta mężczyzna.

Steve nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

ooo

Steve kładzie się spać, kiedy Danny wraca do swojego mieszkania. Umawiają się, że spotkają się następnego dnia. Tym razem faktycznie na piwie, żeby wszystko obgadać. Steve ma ochotę warczeć, że Danny nie musi być z nim tak ostrożny, ale w duszy naprawdę lubi dokładność Williamsa. Odstępstwa od przyjętych zasad wpędzają ludzi w kłopoty a on ich nie chce.

Jego komórka wibruje, zanim zdąża zasnąć. I sms od Danny'ego nie jest czymś, czego się spodziewał.

 _Nie wiem czy ci mówiłem, ale byłeś dzisiaj niesamowity._

Nie odpisuje, bo nie wie, co powiedzieć. Notuje jednak w pamięci, że może Danny ma jednak rację, że jest wariatem, bo ma ochotę jutro otworzyć mu drzwi nago.


End file.
